


Zdobycz

by Marii410



Series: Polowanie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cocky Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Jealous Derek, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Possessive Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obserwował jak płynnie porusza się na środku parkietu. Pożądliwym wzrokiem śledził każdy jego ruch, pełen zmysłowości, namawiający do grzechu. Nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. Stiles przyciągał niczym magnez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdobycz

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie drabble. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

      Obserwował jak płynnie porusza się na środku parkietu. Pożądliwym wzrokiem śledził każdy jego ruch, pełen zmysłowości, namawiający do grzechu. Nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. Stiles przyciągał niczym magnez, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, okalanych wachlarzem długich, czarnych rzęs. Zapraszał swym ciałem do tańca. Derek nie potrafił się dłużej temu opierać, podchodząc do niego powolnym krokiem, skradając się niczym drapieżca.

      Stiles był jego zdobyczą.

      Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Bursztynowe tęczówki hipnotyzowały, nie dając mu szans na ucieczkę. Derek jednak nie chciał uciekać. Chciał znaleźć się bliżej.

      Z daleka obserwował, jak nieznajomi ocierają się o ciało nastolatka, pozostawiając na nim swój zapach, oznaczając go swoim dotykiem. Zazdrość piekła Dereka, niczym żywy ogień.

      Podkradł się do Stilesa, przywierając przodem do jego pleców, muskając ustami jego szyję.  Wsunął dłonie pod jego przylegającą do ciała koszulę, badając opuszkami palców mięśnie jego brzucha. Słyszał, jak szybko bije mu serce, jak oddech zaczyna powoli przyspieszać. Czuł dumę, że to z jego powodu tak się działo. Że to On, nikt inny, działał tak na Stilesa.

      Nastolatek odwrócił się niespiesznie w jego ramionach, przylegając ciałem do niego. Tak, że stykali się każdą częścią ciała. Między nimi nie pozostał nawet milimetr wolnej przestrzeni.

      Derek nachylił się nad nim, zanurzając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Ocierał się o niego, by pozbyć się zapachów obcych ludzi. Czuł na swojej skórze uśmiech Stilesa i to, jak poszerza się z każdą chwilą. Derek miał ochotę powiedzieć, by się zamknął, ale zamiast tego warknął ostrzegawczo, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na otoczenie.

      Stiles, mając swoje własne plany, chwycił Dereka za szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie jednym, stanowczym ruchem. Tak, że ich twarze dzieliły od siebie milimetry.

      – Teraz jesteś tylko mój – ostrzegł go Derek, na co Stiles odpowiedział jedynie kpiącym uśmiechem, łącząc ich usta w gorącym pocałunku.

      – To **ty** jesteś **mój**.

 

      Derek nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło, ale wygląda na to, że był w błędzie. To on był zdobyczą, a Stiles od samego początku na niego polował.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://marii410.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank You for reading!


End file.
